PeterandMJstory
by jwc2005
Summary: A story about Peter and MJ from the beggining to the end
1. PeterandMJstory

Hey guys just to let you know this is going to be my new story about Peter Parker and Michelle Jones. This is going to be a story that will have my most of my attention over the next 5 1/2 weeks as its summer holidays in Britain. YAY. I will upload either tomorrow night or the night after as I have already written a one-shot you gus can check out to. It will show you my style of writing and if you have time please let me know how you thought of it. I'm going to do one-shots throughout the 5 1/2 weeks as well as this story. Well I've rambled on enough. See you guys tomorrow. BYE!


	2. Chapter1

Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, was swinging around Manhattan when his best friend Ned started ringing his cell phone.

'Hey Peter'

'Hey Ned'

'I asked Betty to this years Homecoming and she accepted'

'At last, She has been waiting for her boyfriend to finally ask her'

'Well have you asked MJ yet'

'N-no not yet Ned'

'Well you better had hurry up as apparently Brad Davis is going to ask her'

Great. Brad Davis. The same Brad Davis that pretty much every girl in the school would die to go to homecoming with.

'O-oh' is all Peter could come out with.

'Come on, you like her and she pretty much likes you to'

'How would you know that'

'I asked her'

'REALLY'

'No im joking but still she clearly has an interest in you and your both pretty socially awkward so it's like a match made in heaven'

'Ok fine I'll ask her tomorrow at school ok'

'Ok so not on the subject of you and MJ, are you going to come round to re-build the Death Star with me'

'Yeah I'm on my way'

'See you then'

Call Ended*

Now, Peter has been dying to ask MJ for some time if she would go Homecoming with him but he either got to nervous or Brad would come over and ruin the moment.

I'll definitely ask her tomorrow he thought to himself smiling.

The end of chapter 1

Next chapter: Will Peter really ask MJ out and if he does what will he say! Stay tuned folks

Sorry there wasn't really any Peter and Michelle moments in this chapter but I'm planning on making this a long journey so you'll have to wait for chapter 2 which will come out either tomorrow or the day after. As for now Goodbye


	3. Chapter2

'Peter, PETER'

'Huh, oh yeah sup Ned'

'You were staring at her again'

Peter started to blush as he knew his best friend was right. He totally was staring at MJ but he just couldn't help it, it was there was a magnet keeping his eyes on her at all times

'I know'

'Well go on then'

'Go on then what'

'You said yesterday you were going to ask Michelle to Homecoming so go on then'

'I don't know if I can'

'Peter, she's all alone, Brad Davis is nowhere to be seen and you just keep staring at her'

'You make it sound like I'm about to ambush her'he said sarcastically

'Come on don't be a scaredy-cat'

'If I go now will you never say that again'

'Ok'

'Fine. Well here I go wish me luck'

'Nah, you don't need it'

Peter got up and started to make his way to Michelle's table and he started to get nervous, like really nervous. So when he "eventually" got to MJs table and sat down next to her he looked flustered.

'Sup loser' Mj said without even looking at him.

'Oh h-hi Michelle'

'MJ loser'

'Oh yeah sorry, I-I meant MJ' Peter said nervously

'Don't sweat it. So what do you what'

'Oh nothing I just came over to see how-how you were'

'Well fine thanks for checking' she said before she smiled at him

OMG MJ smiled at me. Jesus Peter pull yourself together she only smiled at you.

'So do you need anything'

'No'

'Oh, okay'

This is my chance. Deep breath Peter

'So MJ'

'Yeah'

'I was wondering um if you would perhaps like to g-go to H-Homecoming with me' he added the last part with haste.

She looked up at him with surprise and then sadness

'Sorry Peter but someone already asked me to Homecoming and I accepted because I didn't expect anyone else to ask. Sorry' she was still looking up at him with sadness written all over her face.

Well sh*t Peter thought to himself

'Oh o-ok I hope you have a good time with whoever you're going with'

'Brad'

Fu*k sake. Of course, of fu*king course Brad Davis has asked her out. God I'm so stupid. I should have just told her how i feel and asked her to Homecoming. Ahhhhh

'Oh ok when was this then' he laughed nervously just because he wanted to know how long ago he asked.

'About 20 minutes ago'

I want to end it all now. 20 minutes. 20 damn minutes, are you kidding me.

'Oh, looks like I was just a little to late' I said jokingly

'Yeah' MJ said as she laughed nervously

She then looked up at me and said

'I really am sorry Peter'

Wow she looks really pretty when she's apologetic, focus Peter

'No it's fine MJ, I'm I'll see you later then bye

'Bye, loser'

I walked back over to Ned and sat down

'So how did it go'

'Horrible'

'Oh. What happened?'

'Brad Davis happened. He asked her to Homecoming 20 minutes ago, really, just my luck to be beaten to asking the most beautiful, smartest and kindest girl in the whole world by 20 stupid minutes'

Ned could really see the sadness in Peters face and felt really bad for his best friend

'I'm really sorry Peter'

'It's fine. I'll see you later Ned'

'Bye Peter'

I walked out of the cafeteria but not before looking at MJ one more time. She was still reading her book, not looking around socialising or just eating food, and he loved her for that. Funny, he loved pretty much everything about her.

I turned away and went into the next class thinking to myself, why am I so stupid

The end of Chapter Two

Next Chapter: wow, I'm really sorry I put you through that Peter but not to worry as next chapter will be a spidery chapter. It will not focus so much on Peter and Michelle, well maybe it will but I'll decide Tomorrow. Next chapter either tomorrow or the day after. BTW I started a 2-shot called Peter and MJ break up. Part 2 of that will be out tomorrow. Well until the guys Goodbye


	4. Chapter3

'May, I'm home'

'Oh hey Peter, how was school today'

'Great' he said in a low sarcastic tone.

She looked at him in concern. He usually loves school. She just about to ask him what happened when he spoke first.

'May'

'Yes Peter'

'What do you do when you ask a girl out you like but get rejected because she is already going out with another boy'

Ohhhh. So that's what the matter was. Peter has this journal and wrote In it often. One day she was bored and decided to read it ( this was yesterday BTW) and it said that today he was going to ask MJ out to the Homecoming dance.

'Why do you ask' she said playfully

Peter started to blush and quickly came back with

'Just curious is all'

May decided to tell him she already knew about MJ and him asking her to Homecoming but not in the traditional way.

'So, someone beat you to asking MJ to the Homecoming dance'

He could here him coughing as he was drinking water as she said it and started to giggle, just a bit.

'Wha- h-how do you know about MJ and me asking her to Homecoming' he said in a little bit of a alamed voice.

'She told me' May said playfully

Peter started at her for a good minute or two before saying

'What! When! Why!'

May started to laugh uncontrollably and stopped about a minute later.

'I'm only playing Peter, I read your journal'

His face turned beetroot and the stuttered

'S-so you read a-all the stuff i wrote about (gulp) Michelle?!?'

She cracked a smile

'Only the parts where you said she was the most beautiful, Intelligent eigent, ho-'

'That's enough!!!' He ahouted as he probably was. about to have a panic attack

She laughed even harder than before and it lasted even longer than before.

'Mayyyy' Peter whined

'What happened then sweetie?'

'I asked her to Homecoming and does e had already asked her out' he huffed

'Well, how are you feeling'

'Sad, very sad, um stupid for taking so long to ask her'

'You're not stupid Peter, you just get nervous, but do would everyone if they were asking out the girl they loved'

He looked up and blushed, but thankfully not as much as before

'I'm going to bed May' he said sadly

'Ok, have a good sleep and don't forget you're training with Stark tomorrow'

'I won't. Night May

'Night Peter'

[The next day after school]

'Peter Parker are you getting slower or stupider?'

Tony has punched Peter In the face for about the tenth time in the last two minutes.

'No, sorry Mr Stark, I've just been stressed out lately'

Tony could tell he was also sad and just had to find out why

'So, whats the matter?'

'What do you mean'

'Pete listen, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if you ever do I'm here ok'

Peter looked up and smiled dryly

'It's about. It's about this girl Mr Stark'

Ohhhhhhh. Makes sense. He is 16 after all

'So, who's this girl'

His fave immediately lit up

'Her names MJ and she's perfect, smart and beautiful'

Wow the kid had it bad.

'So what's the problem'

His face immediately fell

'Well tomorrow is the school homecoming dance and I really wanted to ask her out for ages but I either got to nervous or somen me come along and we wouldn't be alone anymore. That was until yesterday when I finally asked her but another boy asked her just twenty minutes before. Twenty stupid minutes. She said she would've gone with me to if I asked her sooner.'

Damn. Twenty minutes, thats rough.

'Well, the best advice I can give is to be yourself and pray that something happens so they don't go together. Anyway it's just a school dance at the end of the day, and trust me kid, about 95% of the time, the people that go together don't go into a relationship anyway. So if you don't get to go with her tomorrow night, wait a couple days and if this MJ and the boy aren't in a relationship, ask her out. That's the best advice I can give in this situation kid'

He smiled, which was a rare occurrence these past couple of days.

'Thanks Mr Stark, ill do just that'

Tony smiles back

'That's alright kid. Right, now that we've cleared that up, back to training.

BTW Peter really did pray that night

The end of Chapter 3

So, first, I'm sorry I didn't publish this when I said I was going to, the day before yesterday I realesed Chapter 2 of the breakup (which you should totally check out) and yesterday I was just super busy with homework then the cinema (and if you were wondering what I watched, it was Annabelle Comes Home). So Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow or the day after, and I'll try and do it by then to. So until then GOODBYE


	5. Chapter4

'Peter, hey Peter'

'Oh hi MJ'

Peter and Ned has just been discussing Dungeons and Dragons before MJ come along needing to talk to Peter

'What is it you need MJ'

'I just need to talk to you, can we go outside?'

'Yeah sure, see you in a minute Ned'

'By bro'

Peter and MJ left the crowded cafeteria and walked for a minute outside in silence until they reached a private oart if the school grounds

'So, what did you want to talk to me about'

That's when she got teary-eyed and pulled Peter into a hug

'Whoa MJ, whats the matter'

'It's Brad'

Oh, surprise surprise. Brad has done something

'What's happened?'

'Well, after he asked me to Homecoming, he asked out another girl and is taking her instead. He said he never actually liked me anyway and I was just horrible to be with'

Peters insides boulder as he heard that come out of MJs mouth. He made a mental note to deal with Brad later.

'It's ok MJ, Brads just confuses. He's the one who's horrible to be around. Brad doesn't even deserve to you, you're kind, brilliantly intelligent, beautiful-'

Peter blushes as he realised what he said

'Wait, you think I'm beautiful'

Well, now is the time to tell her how feel. I can do this, I can do this. I smiled as I said

'Yes. You're very beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the entire world as far as I'm concerned. His cheeks were redder than, well, red

She blushed just as much as he did (maybe even more)

'Listen MJ, I L-. I LOVE you, you're amazing I'm every way and if Brad and others can't see that, then they're stupid'

They smiled at each other for what seemed like eternity until MJ said

'I-I love you to Peter. You're so smart, so sweet and you're handsome, really handsome.

It was Peters turn to blush again

'If-if your invite to Homecoming is still on, I'd love to go with you. MJ softly added

Peter smiled

'Yes of course it is, who else was I meant to ask? Ned?

MJ burst out laughing which made Peter laugh to

'So, do you want me to pick you up tonight?

'Yes' MJ said as she smiled

They were both really close now. Closer than Peter really remembered them being a few minutes ago.

Just before Peter could close the gap the bell rung for the last lesson of the day. Sh*t!

'So I'll see you tonight?' MJ asked hopefully

'Yes I'll come pick you up at seven'

'Ok then, don't be late' MJ added cheekily before kissing him on the cheek and running off

Wow. That went better than I thought it ever could've. Peter started to run to next period to tell Ned everything. Well maybe not the kiss but everything else. All Peter knew was that this was the best day of his life.

The end of chapter 4

Soooooo. They admitted their love for each other. YAY. I'm not gonna lie I thought it would be a good few chapters until this bit but it suited the story so you got it now. Next Chapter Peter tells May and Tony about this days school lunch time chat with MJ. I wonder how they'll take it. Until then Goodbye


	6. Chapter5

School had ended and Peter was swiningnto his house because Ned was getting a ride with Betty and MJ and the car was only four seater (with Betty's dad there to). To be honest, after what probably was the best day of Peters life he could use a little air time. He just couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. First Brad had done what Brad was always going to do really, get bored. He'll probably cheat on the new girl he's taking. Then MJ accepted he's invite to take her to Homecoming, and then she kissed him. He nearly had heart failure after that. When he got inside to his next lesson and told Ned he said 'congrats' and fist bumped Peter.

Peter arrived at home by swinging through his bedroom window and rushing to find May to tell her about today's events. He found her in the kitchen drinking coffee when he burst in and hugged her.

'Woahhh, I was about to ring you but I guess you're here. What happened to get me a hug right away?' She added playfully.

'Well... you know that girl I asked to Homecoming, MJ, she's now going with me because the boy who was originally taking her cheated on her and now she's going with me. Peter said excitedly

Ahhh. It all makes sense now.

'That's so great sweetie, did anything else happen' she asked hoping to see her nephew give her any of the signs

His face immediately went red as he stuttered out

'N-no, nothing e-else happened!'

Got him

'She kissed you didn't she.'

SIGH

'Yeah, but she only kissed me in the cheek and my heart nearly gave out. What will happen tonight if we do end up k-kissing on-on the lips. I think my heart will give out on me'

This is gold May thought

'Listen to me Peter, you'll be fine ok. If you do end up kissing, just follow your instincts and you'll be fine.'

He smiled at his aunt knowing she's always right

'Thanks May'

'That's ok, oh and by the way you should tell Tony, he'll be very interested'

'Ok fine but if I get embarrassed I'm blaming you'

ring* *ring*

'Hey Peter whats up'

'Hey Mr Stark, I just wanted to tell you that my dance is tonight and I'm going with someone'

Wait, so did he get the girl or is this someone else?

'That's great kid, is it the girl you're heads over tails for or another?'

Peter blushed, already

'Ye-Yeah it's the girls I-I really like'

Tony smirks as Steve gives him $20,for the bet they had.

'That's great, so did anything interesting happen between you to?'

He heard Peter choke on his glass of water

'N-n-no nothing like that!!!'

Ahhhhh, so something small happened.

'So you kissed right?'

'Well, she kissed me on the cheek and then ran off to lesson so I didn't kiss her.'

'How did it feel?'

'How did what feel?'

'Your first kiss!'

'It was- it was like my stomach was instantly filled with butterflies.'

Behind him he heard Steve, Barton and Natasha sniggering.

'So your crazy in love and a kiss on the cheek is enough to get your heart pumping. Well kid your hopelessly in it.

'Thanks. Well I better get ready for the dance because it starts in a couple of hours and I need to get ready and pick MJ up and-'

'Woah, I'm kid I get it, l see you tomorrow, alright'

'Yeah, and thanks Mr Stark'

'No problem kid'

Phone call ends*

Well, I better get ready!

End of Chapter 5

Well thanks for being patient with me. I just have been super busy in the holidays and before I knew it, it was time again to upload my new chapter. Hope you enjoy. See you for the next chapter which will be out in the next couple of days. Until then Goodbye


	7. Chapter6

So Just a quick message, this chapter is going to be in Michelle's POV. So let's go!

'I'm home.' Michelle said as she walked through her front door with keys in one hand, school bag in the other.

'Hi sweetie, how was your day'

How was her day? Well it was one of the best days ever in Michelle's opinion. Not only was she still going to Homecoming, she was going to Homecoming with Peter Parker, her crush for about forever.

'It was fine'

'Well shouldn't you get your clothes and stuff ready for the dance tonight Em?'

'I will Dad, after I've had some ice-cream!'

If you didn't know, Ice-cream was Michelle's favourite food.

'Well there's some vanilla and some mint chock chip, so eat the vanilla and the mint chock chip to me'

'Sure dad, whatever.'

She walked through the living room into the kitchen thinking about two things, ice-cream and Peter. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop thinking about the loser. She tried to block him out, not look at him and even have a day off school to try and clear her head. But nothing worked, so she just accepted her feelings for the nerd and hopes he felt the same way.

She grabbed the vanilla ice-cream and walked to her room calmly shutting her door. She got out her purple dress and her purple shoes (as she thought heels were pointless) and went over to her desk to get her make up on.

two and a half hours later*

'Honey are you ready yet?'

'I still have half and hour mum!'

'Yes but he'll be here about ten minutes early to pick you up'

Damn, she forgot that he's picking her up instead of them meeting at the school gates like they somethings do.

'Well I'm ready anyway'

'Good, come on out then so I can get a picture of you'

Argh! Mum and her stupid pictures

'Alright' she said defeated

'Ahhh you look so pretty honey'

'You look lovely Michelle'

Great, so if her parents were saying all this what would Parker say. She knew if he said stuff like this she was going to blush hard. AND Michelle Jones doesn't blush!!!

'Thanks'

Knock Knock Knock*

'That must be him' said her mum excitedly.

Oh great. This is going to be embarrassing.

The end of chapter 6

Hello again. Sorry it took me six days to get his chapter out. It's been really hard for me to get motivated and I'm sorry it took me so long to get motivated enough. I'll try and do better for the next chapter as that will be the Homecoming chapter.

I hope you liked this chapter in Michelle's POV. If you did I'll do more in the future. Until then Goodbye


	8. Lastchapter

Hello! Seems like a long time don't it. Well I'm back and I've got a few announcements!!!

So Firstly I will not be continuing my Peter and Michelle story. I want to apologise as I've just lost my shipping mentality for these two characters.

So what I plan to do is when I get the time ( or when I can be bothered to write it) I will write one last chapter for the story to round everything off. I want to apologise again as I know I said I planned to write around 25 chapters but that's just not happening now.

Second announcement is that I'm going to start a long Carl Grimes and Beth Greene story! They're my favourite couple to ship from my favourite TV show The Walking Dead. So when I get the time I will start on this story right away and I know that both chrarcters are gone now from the show but I still think they should've been given a chance to be a couple. So I'll start on that when I get time, and I'm not going to give an amount of chapters I'm planning on doing as I'm unsure now. Maybe some of you guys can leave suggestions for the length of the story!?!

Last announcement, this isn't really an announcement but I need to address this now. I am so so sorry for how I left FanFiction for as long as I did! I have been reading other fanfics to get inspiration but I lost mine because i simply fell out of live with writing. But I'm back now and I hope yall can forgive me!!!

I hope you'll like my new Carl and Beth story when it gets out and until then have a lovely time!

Goodbye


End file.
